In the field of dentistry, it is accepted practice to rinse a patient's mouth with liquids at intervals and to use liquid coolants for the dental drills or syringes. Example liquids include tap water, distilled water, sterile water, or other suitable rinses and/or coolants. In such case, the liquid is typically contained in a bottle or other container adjacent to the dental chair and supplied with appropriate air pressure to provide a pressurized flow to the dental syringe and drill handpiece operated by the dentist or dental assistant.